The Price of love
by jade254
Summary: Modern AU. When Anna begins dating her new love interest, Hans Westergard, she thought he was the perfect gentleman, but soon she sees he has a dark side. When her sister, Elsa find out about his violence towards her sister she vows to put a stop to it. However when Hans is found brutally murdered, Elsa becomes the prime suspect. TRIGGER WARNING ABUSE/VIOLENCE.


**A/N So this is a modern AU frozen story. **

**the basic plot is that Anna and Hans are dating, but he wil turn violent against Anna, yet she refuses to tell anyone what is happening. After she finally plucks up the courage to tell Elsa, Hans is found brutally murdered and after some evidence points to Elsa, she is arrested for his murder.  
><strong>

**Anna is nineteen and Elsa is twenty two. Hans is twenty three.**

**I would appreciate feedback. I'm not sure how often I can update as I have a few ongoing stories that require my attenton, but I will try to update at least once a week.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One.<br>**

It was past six when Elsa arrived home that evening. She had been meeting with buyers all day, and now all she wanted was to take a long, hot bubble bath and then indulge in a quiet evening with her sister, Anna. She was looking forward to curling up on the couch, watching a dvd and pigging out on their favorite food...chocolate.

Up until three years ago the two sisters had pretty much led seperate lives. But after their parents had died in a tragic boating accident, Elsa knew that her sister needed her more then ever.

Sadly, Elsa hadn't felt as close to her parents as Anna had. And she had almost refused to attend the funeral. It was only after hearing her sister's heartfelt pleas for her to come, did she suddenly realize that whatever differences she had had with her family, Anna was in no way to blame. She knew she had to be there for her younger sibling no matter what. So, after the funeral, Elsa had stepped in as Anna's legal guardian, and they had been inseperable ever since.

Although they had received a significant amount of inheritance from their parents, they refused to rely on it solely. Therefore they had used part of the money to open up their own candy store, and began stocking every different kind of chocolate they could think of. At the weekend, Anna also volunteered at the riding stables.

The two girls would of course enjoy each others company whenever they could. They'd go for walks in the park, meet up at their favorite coffee shop. Go clothes shopping, and Elsa's personal favorite...ice skating.

Elsa was glad she had Anna, and Anna was glad she had Elsa.

* * *

><p>Now, as she walked through the door, Elsa couldn't wait to give her sister a big, massive hug. "Anna, I'm home," she called out as she stepped through the front door, slamming it shut behind her. Usually Anna would reply immediately, but on this occasion she was met with a dreaded silence.<p>

Elsa took off her coat and threw off her shoes, before making her way to the living room. "Anna, are you home?"

Her sister was home alright. She was sprawled out on the couch, but to Elsa's utter horror, she wasn't alone. She was entangled with another body, and Anna obviously wasn't aware that her sister had walked in on them in a very compromising position.

"ANNA?!"

The redhead quickly leapt up off the couch, swiftly covering her bare chest with her arms. "Elsa?!"

Elsa picked up her sister's articles of clothing from the floor and handed them to her. "You seem to be missing these."

With record speed, Anna yanked the bra from her sister's hand, along with the green top and quickly pulled them on. She then smoothed down her disheveled hair and adjusted the rest of her clothing. "Elsa?" I-I didn't hear you come in."

The figure on the couch slowly sat up, and proceeded to button up his shirt, whilst staring up at the blonde woman who was now scowling at him.

"Anna, who is this?"

Anna giggled excitedly. "Oh yes of course, silly me. Let me introduce you. Elsa, this is Hans Westergard."

Hans, now looking a little more appropriate, stood up from the couch and extended his hand towards Elsa. "You must be Anna's sister. She's told me so much about you. If you would..."

"No, I would not," Elsa snapped, refusing to reciprocate the courtesy of a handshake. Instead she was ready to usher him out the house as soon as possible. "I'm sorry, but I think it would be best if you left."

Hans withdrew his hand, and grabbed his jacket. "Yes...yes of course. Goodbye Anna. Maybe you can call me."

Anna quickly hurried after him as he headed towards the front door. "I'm sorry about my sister. She can sometimes be a little cold around people. But she'll come around. She has a good heart."

Out of the corner of his eye, Hans could see Elsa, standing there, arms folded crossly. Smirking, he instantly grabbed Anna's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "Why don't I call you tomorrow?" he then leaned in even closer to her ear, keeping his voice low. "Next time, why don't you come around to mine? That way, It'll guarantee we won't be disturbed."

"That sounds like a good idea," she whispered back, smiling.

Hans grabbed the door. "Bye Elsa, it was nice meeting you."

When Hans finally left, Elsa exploded into a fury. "Anna! since when is it okay to have strange men around the house?!"

Anna looked crestfallen. "He's not a stranger...He is my boyfriend. And you had no right to treat him that way."

_Boyfriend? _Elsa was mortified. "Excuse me? did you just say boyfriend? since when?"

Anna opened the freezer, taking out a huge tub of chocolate ice cream and slamming it on the countertop. "Since this morning."

Elsa was having trouble processing what Anna was saying. "What?!"

Anna dug the spoon into the tub, prying out a spoonful and stuffing it into her mouth. "Yeah we met at the stables this morning. Hans has a horse you know. His name is Sitron. He's a very sweet horse."

"That's nice."

Anna slurped down some more ice cream. "Yeah, and he's been teaching me how to ride."

Elsa's eyes darkened to a dull, gray color. "Wait, what?!"

Anna could tell by her tone of her sisters voice that she was panicking, and when Elsa became emotional, she would start hyperventilating. Anna took her sister gnently by the shoulders. "Calm down Elsa. It's perfectly safe. My horse Olaf, is really friendly...and we go really slow."

"Anna, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be riding horses. Remember what happened to you when you were a kid? That horse you were riding bolted at the slightest noise, and bucked you right off. You could have been seriously hurt...or worse."

"But I wasn't. Now don't worry. Hans really looks after me."

"Anna...about Hans."

"I know...I know. You're worried that I'm going to be spending more time with him..then with you. But honestly, that's not true. This doesn't change anything between us. Besides, once you get to know him, you'll see he's a really nice guy. He's also rather gorgeous, dreamy..."

"Enough Anna! I don't care what he looks like. The question is, what do you really know about him?"

"Hmm, well he has twelve older brothers."

"Anything else?"

Anna racked her brain, trying to remember what food Hans had said that he liked. "Oh yeah, he likes sandwiches."

Elsa nodded, unconvinced that her sister knew this guy as well as she thought she did. "That's nice. Anything else? like how old is he? where does he live? is he in college? does he have a job?"

Anna's eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter. It's true love."

"True love? Anna, what do you know about true love?"

Anna sighed heavily at her sister's line of questioning. "More then you it seems. Look, I don't know what the big deal is. I'm nineteen years old. I'm not a child."

Elsa's anger slowly dissipated. "Anna, I'm just trying to protect you. I just don't want to see you getting hurt."

Anna was still reeling. "Hans wouldn't hurt me. He loves me. But I guess you wouldn't know anything about love. I mean, when was the last time you even dated a guy. You're probably still a virgin."

Elsa slumped down on the couch, her eyes filling with tears, her face paling at her sisters hurtful words. "That was harsh, Anna."

Feeling a pang of guilt, Anna sat down next to her sister, wrapping an arm around her. "I'm sorry Elsa, I love you...I really do. But I really like Hans too. Please just give him a chance...please, for me?"

Elsa squeezed her sister's hand gently. "Okay, but I'm doing this just for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Should I continue?**


End file.
